Team Dimension
by Retto the Otter
Summary: A new continent has been discovered. Eggman tries to build yet another amusement park on it, but is stopped my a mysterious hooded figure. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why am I asking you all these questions! The title is a working title, and may change without notice.
1. Notes and Prologue

**Hello, all! Welcome to my first story! I know you've all been waiting and are excited about this...**

***crickets* *cough***

**Oh, come on!**

**Anyway, there are some things I should get out of the way:**

**One: The disclaimer: I own nothing except Team Dimension, its members, the as of yet unnamed team mentioned later, that team's members, the unnamed continent, and the plot. Everything else belongs to SEGA, Nintendo, and GameFreak, with a few references to other things thrown in. This is the only time I will display a disclaimer in this story.**

**Two: The title is a working title and may change without notice.**

**Four, no... wait a minute; Three: This story will actually be several stories, similar to Sonic Adventure. I will start with Sonic's story. There may or may not be a final story, I haven't decided yet.**

**Four: You, the readers. I will try my best to respond to your reviews at the start of every chapter.**

**And five, very important, five: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a clear night above the small, unexplored continent. All was not well, however, as the stars were blocked from view by numerous large airships approaching its airspace. As the Eggfleet prepared to take over the uncharted land, though, a light blue ball burst through the decks of the lead ship.

"It's that blasted hedgehog again!" yelled a very annoyed Dr. Eggman. He was at the controls on his flagship, in the center of the fleet, watching the decks of all of his ships on monitors. "DESTROY HIM!" With that, he pressed a button, releasing hundreds of robots, like hornets after their nest had been drop-kicked.

The "hedgehog" did another Spin Dash and catapulted himself through two ships and several robots, causing them to fall into the ocean, well away from the small continent. After taking care of several more ships, he landed on the Egg Carrier, Eggman's flagship, not that he knew it was. It was, by far, the largest ship in the fleet and positioned in the center, so it wasn't hard to figure out.

It was here that the figure stopped moving and looked around suspiciously. There were no robots attacking him. Eggman was now able to get a better look at his attacker.

He was wearing a dark green zip-up hoodie with the hood up, half-orange, half-white water shoes and white gloves with orange cuffs. He was also sporting a small device on his left wrist that appeared to be a watch. He was about four feet tall and had a sky blue lower body and legs with a white underbelly showing below his hoodie. Behind him was a thick, sky blue tail. A brown nose could be seen extending from the shadow of his hood.

He was preparing to do a Spin Dash through the heart of the ship, but stopped. He heard someone approaching him from behind, clapping.

"Well done!" the person shouted, he was obviously human, but rather round as well. "You have done well against my robots and even sent some ships to watery graves. I must say that I am impressed. I've never seen such ability in anyone I've met, save for a certain hedgehog."

By this time, the ships' and robots' destroyer had turned around, somewhat interested in what the ships' and robots' owner had to say.

"At first, I thought it was him breaking everything, but on closer inspection, I discovered that you are not Sonic."

At last the hooded figure spoke. His voice was deep, yet sounded young.

"I do not know of this 'Sonic' you speak of and can, therefore, assure you that I am not him.

"What I do know, however, is that you and your ships are invading my home. I suggest you leave now, if you wish to do so in one piece." Orange eyes flashed in the shadow that covered his face. The egg-shaped man's expression flashed surprise before switching back to his usual grin.

"Is that it?" the bald man asked, "A simple threat to leave? Do you not want to know who your adversary is?"

The shorter one folded his arms. "Adversary?" he repeated. "Now you're asking for trouble."

The taller one was a bit upset at the other's arrogance.

Finally, the hooded one said, "I'm listening."

"I am Dr. Eggman!" he said as though he were a –ahem– VERY important person. "And I will leave as soon as I'm finished here!" Eggman pressed a button on a remote he pulled out of his back pocket.

Suddenly, a glass tube extended from the deck around the mysterious attacker. The top was then sealed off. The container lifted out of the deck and floated behind Eggman as he walked. The one in the cage tried to punch through the glass, but received a shock.

"Oh, ho! Trying to escape, are we? That glass case is reinforced and lined with microscopic electrical wires!"

At this point, the captured figure's eyes began to glow. Eggman stopped as he heard the floating cage hit the deck. He turned and was shocked to discover a stone statue where his prisoner was standing just a second ago!

The cage then shut down.

The statue's eyes began to glow orange and its body was engulfed in an aura of the same color.

The figure returned to his original state as his color returned. His right hand became bulky and armored. He then proceeded to punch through the glass as Eggman started running back to the bridge sending robots to protect him.

The hooded figure made quick work of the robots and the fleet. Eggman escaped in his Egg-o-Matic, vowing to return to claim the land for his own.

On the shore, the figure lowered his hood to reveal a sky blue head, an even lighter blue muzzle, a somewhat messy hairstyle, two small, navy blue ears that clung to his head, and large, orange eyes as he watched Eggman fly away.

* * *

**There you have it, the prologue. Just imagine the title appearing across the screen and the figure's face fading to black in the background.**

**At the beginning of each chapter, I'll let you know what is going on (level or boss fight).**

**That's all for now! Bye!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...What? Are you still here? Are you waiting for something? There's nothing else here. You can leave now.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Really? All right. I'll shut it down. This is your last chance to lea- *static***


	2. Sonic's Story, Part 1

**Hey, people! I'm bAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaack!**

**Here's the first part of Sonic's story. He might seem a little out of character here, but just as an excuse to bring [SPOILER CENSORED] into it!**

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

**Chaos: Good to see you, too! I certainly hope it's interesting. Of course you know who it is. I'd be surprised if anyone didn't.**

**Storm: Yes, yes he does.**

**Blackie: The static was me cutting it off when the readers wouldn't leave. Zap nickname count: 21. I think I know why you put "mysterious person" in quotes...**

**Strife: Of course he used a Pokémon move, he [SPOILER CENSORED]! I was going for something similar to Sonic Unleashed, but not exactly like it.**

**Alright, like I said before the prologue, I won't post any more disclaimers on this story. This is the last time I will mention it.**

***puts fingertips together and bows slightly at the camera* Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Sonic was going for a run when he spotted the Egg-o-Matic flying overhead. He thought about following, but thought better of it; while he was the fastest thing alive, he wasn't exactly the stealthiest. Stealthy was slow. He went to the Chaotix Detective Agency to seek out a certain purple chameleon.

As he arrived, papers flew everywhere, startling Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee, who jumped into fighting stances. As soon as they saw who it was, they relaxed. Espio, the aforementioned chameleon, was in the corner of the room, leaning with his back against the wall and his eyes closed, his yellow horn reflecting the light from the overhead lamp hanging from the ceiling.

"What can we do for you, Sonic?" he asked.

"I just saw Eggman flying overhead. I'm the fastest, for sure, but I'd be too easily noticed if I followed him. Not that I can't handle whatever he throws at me!" Sonic replied.

Immediately, Charmy got excited at the chance to fight Eggman. "Ohboyohboyohboy!"

Vector, who had sat back down at the desk, got up and prepared to leave.

Espio opened his eyes and turned to the group. "Sorry, Charmy, but you and Vector would be too easily detected as well. I should go alone."

Vector looked taken aback. "But, Espio! We're a tea-"

He was cut off by Espio lifting a gloved hand. "I know, but we haven't seen Eggman for a while. He's probably got something big planned. Like I said: y-"

It was Espio's turn to be interrupted, this time by an upset Charmy flying in his face. "All the more reason for us to go with you!"

Espio was silent for a minute.

"Fine, but I'll take the lead on this one."

Charmy did a loop in mid-air.

"Sonic, show us where you saw Eggman."

Sonic took them to where he was when he spotted Eggman, as well as tell them the direction he was heading.

* * *

Sonic had gone to Tails' workshop. Neither his friend nor the Tornado could be seen, so Sonic assumed that Tails had taken it up, probably to test some new gadget.

Sonic let himself in and helped himself to a snack. He was staying here, after all.

He was reclining on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He answered it to find Team Chaotix. They told him what happened and showed them the scans using Tails' computer. They were examining the map when they heard the sound of a plane, then an explosion and a crash. Sonic, Espio, Charmy and Vector ran out to find the smoking wreck of a red, two-seater bi-plane, propeller-down, crunched up, blackened and on the ground.

The Tornado.

Sonic stared in horror until he heard the distinct sound of twin tails spinning like a propeller coming down behind him. He turned around to see Tails, slightly scratched up and bruised, but in one piece.

"Hi, Sonic!" he panted.

"I think that's enough flying for today, buddy!"

"You think? Now I need to rebuild it. It's a good thing it crashed here; otherwise I'd need to find a way to drag it."

"Let's worry about that later. The Chaotix over there found something interesting in Eggman's base."

As they went inside, they didn't realize that Sonic was being watched by a pair of green eyes from a nearby bush.

* * *

**You can now play as Team Chaotix!**

**Hmm... creepy stalker. I'm fairly certain you all know who ****_that_**** is...**

**Anyway, there's the first part of Sonic's story; I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Sonic's Story, Part 2

**Alright, I'm back! I've brought with me... the second part of Sonic's story!**

**Blackie: Yeah, *sarcastically* since Sonic ****_totally_**** has more than one stalker!**

**Fire away!**

**Oh, good. He seemed a little out of character, going to the Chaotix, so I wasn't sure.**

**What about Vector?**

**Chaos: Thanks! Though, this isn't based on a game, it's based on (and takes place after) the series as it currently stands.**

**Strife: Thanks. Who doesn't?**

**BlackStormNomad: Hawthorn?**

**I honestly have no idea how to respond to that review...**

**I also don't have a shortened name for you. What would you prefer?**

**redsnivy: Thanks. Here's more!**

**Does no one have anything I could improve on?**

* * *

Tails spread the now printed documents on his desk. His computer hummed to life as he turned it on.

"I'll see what I can find out," he told the group, "I'll let you know as soon as I find something."

Team Chaotix nodded and left. Sonic followed suit, only to be jumped as he left.

"SOOONIIC!"

'Here we go again,' he thought as he boosted away, a certain pink hedgehog chasing after him.

* * *

A few days later, Tails still hadn't figured anything out. Sonic's constant bugging him about it probably didn't help, either. He suggested that Sonic go for a run to pass the time.

After a while, he realized that he had company. He looked back and saw … himself? Odd. Stranger still, the duplicate had orange eyes. The duplicate pulled up beside the original, glancing at him, orange eyes locking with green. Sonic took this as a challenge, taking off at full speed with his doppelgänger matching him stride for stride.

They came to a lake. Sonic skidded to a halt because of his hydrophobia, while his copy jumped in and started swimming across! Sonic ran around the lake, falling behind his double by a few feet. He quickly caught up, however, when the orange-eyed hedgehog stumbled a bit.

When they reached the end of the zone, the doppelgänger was a little out of breath.

"Had enough?" Sonic asked.

"You really are as fast as my research suggested, Sonic the Hedgehog. I wasn't sure I would be able to find you, as I have never been here before."

"I just have two questions: who are you and why do you look like me?"

"Oh? Oh! I'm terribly sorry; I still have my disguise." With that, his eyes started glowing, his body following suit, but shimmering white rather than orange. He changed shape. When he stopped shimmering, a sky blue figure stood in his place. He was four feet tall, had a white belly and muzzle, a small, brown nose, orange eyes, a slightly messy hairstyle and a thick tail. He wore an open, olive green zip-up hoodie, white gloves with orange cuffs and orange and white water shoes. On his left wrist was a small device that resembled a watch. He opened his eyes and looked at Sonic.

"I am De- er, Retto the Otter," he said, holding his hand out to Sonic, who shook it.

"You know, you're pretty fast yourself."

"Thank you, but that was because I was using your power," he admitted sheepishly. Seeing Sonic's confused expression, he added, "I can shape shift. When I Shift to a different form, I gain all of the abilities and powers of that form. When I Shifted into you, I gained your super speed. The only things I can't Shift, however, are my eyes. They will always be orange."

As Retto finished his explanation, Sonic was trying to wrap his head around it. This guy could become anything he wanted? Then, he remembered something the otter said earlier. "Hold on, you came here looking for me?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"I came to ask for assistance. A few days ago, someone by the name of Dr. Eggman attacked my home. I drove him away easily, but I have a feeling he'll be back and have greater numbers."

"Sure thing, Retto. Any enemy of Eggman is a friend of mine."

"Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog. I came to you because my research suggested that you and Eggman were enemies and that you have won against him countless times," Retto said with a nod.

"Well, your research was right!" Sonic said with his signature thumbs-up. "Let's head back to my place! And just call me Sonic!"

* * *

**Well, I have until about six o'clock this evening, then I have a class until ten thirty... *shudders***

**This is completely unrelated to the story, but has anyone heard the rumors about who the next Doctor will be? I've heard about Lara Pulver and Daniel Radcliffe as potential replacements for Matt Smith.**


End file.
